Love & Lies
by xjasonfan29x
Summary: When Miley gets an amazing hookup with the guy of her dreams, she wonders if shes going to provoke any bad feelings between her and her friends.
1. The Dress

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything Hannah Montana themed or related.  
JSYK : I write fairly short chapters, but that just means they'll be more chapters xD  
**

Miley stood in front of the mirror, checking everything over. She had straightened her hair for one of the first times in her life. She stepped into her beautiful Marchesca Couture pink strapless mini dress, and strapped on her favorite pair of sandals.

"Tonight, I'm going to go for the natural look" she spoke aloud to her reflection in the mirror.

She walked back into her room, where Lily was standing, waiting to give her approval

"Wow" Lily gasped in astonishment "Miley, you look amazing!"

"Are you sure?" She asked her best friend "Because i kind of think the dress is too revealing, especially for a first date..."

Lily sighed with Mileys stubbornness. "You look amazing, and don't take it any other way than what I tell you!"

Miley sighed and nodded to lilly as she walked to her Hannah mirror behind her own closet. She looked at herself and pointed out everything wrong with herself.

"Lily, come here!" She shouted.

Lily came to her side as she listened to Miley complain about her appearance

"Do you see this zit Lil?! Its HUGE, i got nothing when i went out with Jake. AND EW! do you see this mole on my shoulder! He's totally going to make fun of me for that forever!"

"Miley!" Lily snapped. "Don't you realize how pretty you are! He's going to be drooling over you in that dress! And you look great with no makeup on!"

"You know what Lil? You're right." Miley said disappointed. "I shouldn't be so hard on myself."

"You've finally come to your senses!" Lily said. "Well anyways, who are you going on a date with?"

"I seriously have no clue. This is a setup by Oliver." She giggled and said "He said he had some real connections"

Lily Laughed " Are you serious Miley? That boy doesn't even have a connection with his mother!"

"Well" She said knowingly "I know he screws up sometimes, but for this one night, I'm going to trust him."

"Ok Girl" Lily smiled "Have lots of fun!"

Miley sighed. In her brain, she knew exactly the boy she was going out with, but she could never tell Lily. Because deep down, she knew Lily had a thing for him, and she wanted her to never find out she saw him.

**Did you like?! Im going to post the second chapter soon!**

**Please leave reviews! Constructive critiscim appreicated!**


	2. The Date

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything Hannah Montana themed or related.**

**JSYK : I write fairly short chapters, but that just means they'll be more chapters xD**

**Chapter 2 : The Date**

Miley sat down at the dinner table, looking petrified. The slow music that was playing made her scared to even be there. Earlier that day, "Hannah" & "Mike" had went to a backstage Event, where they saw Nick Jonas. "Mike" Decided to me nice, and hook Miley up with him. Now that the night had come, Miley was scared of how Nick would take her, and how Lily would take the news. All of the sudden, Nick walked in. Miley closed her purse and stood up to meet him.

"Hey there" He said cooly "I'm Nick, and you must be"

"Miley, yes" She filled in quickly.

She couldn't believe she was here, and he was already unbelievably kind to her. They talked about how annoying older brothers can be, and even about all their animals. Miley was immensely enjoying her time with Nick. He was everything a girl could ever want.

"So why did you even agree to this date?" She asked, questioningly.

"You want to know why?" Nick said with a laugh "I've known, so many celebrities. All of the girls, they're fake. All of the guys just want the fake girls. I want something real. A real girl, with real flaws. Someone whose not afraid to go out in public with sweatpants on, and messy hair. Someone whose not afraid to not wear makeup."

Miley laughed "As you can see by tonight, I'm wearing absolutely no makeup."

Nick smiled "And do you see how beautiful you look?"

Miley blushed "I thought i looked pretty bad, but what after you said, i must look good every day!"

"Thats what i like about you Miley." He laughed "You're not afraid to be who you are. You're just that down to earth girl every guy looks for."

Miley laughed and smiled at Nick. All these thoughts started racing through her head. About Jake, who she had just broken up with two weeks ago, About Lily, who she knew had a major crush on Nick, Oliver, who would want major payback for the amazing setup. Miley did the first thing that seemed right in her mind.

"You know what Nick?" She said

"What?"

"I would really like to see you again." Miley said with a smile "You're such a great guy, and you have true feelings for natural girls" She laughed "Will you go on another date with me?"

Nick looked at her and smiled "How could i ever say no?" He laughed and got out of his chair.

Then, he did the thing Miley never dreamed would even happen. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on her lips. She stood up, and eased into the kiss, her arms around his neck, his around his waist. Once they pulled apart, Miley had the happiest smile on her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, but i already miss you" He winked as he walked away.

Once he was clear out of the parking lot, Miley flopped right back down into her chair. She couldn't even phase what had just happened. This guy just came right through and blew her heart to shreds using his amazing powers of seduction. She sighed thinking how Lily would take the news.

But Miley only had one thought that night, and her thought was dodging the topic of the date.

**I Really liked this chapter and worked really hard on it!  
Constructive critiscim is greatly appreicated xD**


End file.
